1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical electric heating oven and more particularly to an oven having a vertical source of electric heating, a larger longitudinal space and even heating.
The electric heating oven, because of its simple structure and its price being well accepted by many persons, has enjoyed much popularity.
2. Prior Art
Generally, FIG. 9 shows a conventional electric heating oven which includes a case A with a door (not shown) located inside of the case. A rack B is disposed at the bottom of the case. An electric heater C (in some cases, the electric heaters are placed on both the top and bottom of the case) is located at one side of the case. An exhaust cycle set D is installed to exhaust heat to the top of the case, and to produce a thermal convection cycle to provide even heating everywhere in the container, to bake food fully.
After careful detailed analysis of the above structure, we find that exhaust convection cycling produces an even heating environment in the space of the container. However, the food placed on the rack has its bottom surface near the electric heater. In such a case, if the food is not turned over during baking, the bottom of the food absorbs much more heat than elsewhere, so it becomes cooked earlier than it does elsewhere. Often, part of the food becomes burnt, or to avoid this, during baking the food needs to be turned over frequently, thus causing inconvenience.